Surmonter la perte
by Bip-Bip Girl
Summary: Bella assimile le départ d'Edward et des Cullen à un deuil, tous doivent alors affronter les dix étapes de ce dernier pour aller mieux. One shot pour un challenge.


_Coucou tout le monde._

_Voici une one shot destiné au challenge sur new moon du forum: fanfiction(.)twilight-mania(.)com/forum(.)htm._

_Donc en gros, ça retrace les dix étapes du deuil qui est ici assimilé au départ des Cullen et aux conséquences de ce dernier. Pas super gai, mais bon. Je me suis basée sur le film et pas sur le livre pour l'écrire._

_sinon, je suis en pleine rédaction du prochain chapitre de "Lettres Croisées" pour ceux que ça intéresse, donc je devais le publier ce soir au plus tard._

_juste dernière petite recommandation, écouter "Ta main" de Grégoire, c'est ce que j'écoutais quand j'ai écris le chapitre._

_sinon,** bonne lecture.**_

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

* * *

_*_

_***_

_*****_

_***_

_*_

**_1. La Perte, ( Bella)_**

** ** **

Je crois que je me souviendrais à jamais de l'anniversaire de mes 18 ans. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé, la matinée, le visionnage de Roméo et Juliette, Edward qui m'en confiait un peu plus sur son monde, la discussion autour des Volturis. Et puis ma maladresse était venue tout foutre en l'air, m'arracher ma vie. Mais à ce moment, je ne le savais pas. Une simple coupure, une seule goutte de sang et mon monde s'en été retrouvé sans dessus dessous. Avant Edward, j'étais une adolescente normale, égoïste et égocentriste et il m'avait fait grandir, mais dans cette maison, ce jour précis, ma vie venait de basculer. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie du regard de Jasper et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais eu peur d'un Cullen. Une peur irrationnelle qui avait été confirmée par l'action de toute la famille. J'étais en danger, réellement en danger. Puis tout s'était passé très vite, je m'étais retrouvée projetée dans un coin de la pièce, blessée, Jasper dans les bras d'Emmett, Edward qui ne se calmait pas. Et il était revenu ensuite, le Edward du début, hautain et distant, comme s'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Et le lendemain, j'en avais la confirmation.

La perte, brutale, douloureuse, annihilant.

« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé »

« Tu ne me reverras plus »

Une distraction, rien de plus.

Le vide.

La douleur.

Brusquement, mon monde était devenu noir, terne, vide de toute vie. Il était parti en emportant avec lui mon cœur et mon âme. J'étais un corps. Uniquement un corps. Je ne pensais plus, je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus, je ne parlais plus, je ne vivais plus.

Je survivais.

*

***

*

**_2. Le Déni ( Bella)_**** :**

** ** **

Il m'avait quitté. C'était une réalité que je ne parvenais pas à assimiler. J'étais restée seule des minutes, ou peut-être des heures, je ne savais pas trop. Tout était flou à présent. Je me souvenais bien l'avoir vu s'éloigner de moi après m'avoir arraché le cœur à mains nues. Il n'était plus devant moi, et pourtant, il était toujours là. C'était juste impossible qu'il soit parti. Je m'étais donc mis à courir dans les bois, espérant juste le rattraper.

Je voulais lui parler.

Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Le supplier s'il le fallait. Lui dire que je l'aimais. Que j'étais prête à changer pour lui. J'aurais pu devenir n'importe qui pour qu'il me reprenne.

Mais j'avais oublié un détail. Nous n'étions pas du même monde.

J'étais humaine.

Il était vampire.

Cette évidence me sauta aux yeux lorsque ma course s'acheva. J'étais tombée. J'étais à terre. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir quitté, et pourtant, j'étais seule au milieu de cette forêt. Mon regard se focalisa un instant sur les arbres de plus de 15m de haut. Ils me dominaient de toute leur hauteur et même face à eux, je me sentais minuscule. Je n'avais pas ma place dans ce monde.

Je n'étais rien. Je n'étais rien qu'une simple petite humaine

*

***

*

**_3. La Colère :_**(Alice).

** ** **

Il nous avait fait partir, il nous avait forcé à quitter notre foyer. Nous n'étions plus rien à cause de lui. Comment doit-on vivre lorsque l'on a perdu un rayon de soleil ? Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans nos vies, nous avions tous trouver une raison supplémentaire de profiter de chaque secondes, elle nous faisait comprendre que la vie était le plus précieux des cadeaux et elle embellissait cette dernière. Et puis il y avait eu l'incident. Je me sentais tellement mal de ne pas l'avoir vu. Tellement en colère. Pourquoi mon don n'avait pas fonctionné, pourquoi je n'avais pas vu cela ?

Jasper était en colère contre lui-même. Pour avoir été faible. Pour avoir voulu mordre celle qu'il considérait pourtant comme une sœur. Nous ne pouvions rien contre notre condition. Nous étions ce que nous étions et rien ne pourrait jamais changer.

J'étais en colère contre moi. De ne pas l'avoir vu. Mais aussi, de ne pas avoir vu la décision d'Edward.

Rose était en colère contre ce dernier. Il nous avait forcé à partir, à quitter notre ville. Jamais nous ne nous étions autant sentis chez nous que dans cette petite bourgade. Jamais nous n'avions tant ressemblé à une famille que dans cette fille. Jamais Edward n'avait été heureux. Sauf dans cette ville.

Et il y avait Emmett…. Emmett était sans doute celui qui en voulait le plus à Edward. Il était en colère contre lui d'une part parce qu'il nous avait fait partir de Forks, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il avait fait éclater notre famille. Le ciment avait disparu. Nous étions tous tristes. Esmé battait sans doute tout le monde. Et j'étais en colère contre Edward pour ça. Elle avait déjà perdu un fils et il lui infligeait la même douleur, une deuxième fois.

Notre cœur était mort depuis longtemps et pourtant, je pouvais dire qu'on venait de nous l'arracher. Une seconde fois.

Nous avions mal.

Nous étions seuls.

Et nous étions tous en colère.

*

***

*

**_4. La Peur _**(Charlie)

** ** **

Ma petite fille. Ma princesse. Ce tout petit être que j'avais tenu dans mes bras pour la première fois il y a maintenant 18 ans. Ma seule raison de vivre à présent. Mon rayon de soleil. Tout le bonheur que j'ai pu ressentir en la voyant revenir à Forks me semble si loin aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est écoulée depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente normale, un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres, mais elle était vivante. Elle parlait, elle riait. Et aujourd'hui plus rien. on dit souvent qu'un père est tout le temps inquiet pour sa fille et je ne fais pas exception à cette règle et pourtant. Pourtant aujourd'hui, je suis totalement perdu.

Elle est désemparée et je ne sais pas comment l'aider.

Elle crie, elle hurle et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je n'ai jamais connu ça. Je n'ai pas su prendre l'ampleur de ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un amour d'adolescente, rien de plus. Il est beau garçon, intelligent et elle était tombée sous son charme, comme beaucoup de filles avant elle.

Mais il n'en été rien. Je m'étais trompé. Ce n'était pas une amourette. Ça ne pouvait pas être cela. C'était plus fort. Trop fort sans doute pour que j'en comprenne l'ampleur. Quand Renée m'avait quitté, emmenant ma fille avec elle. J'avais été triste, anéanti, sans vie. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que peut ressentir ma fille en ce moment.

Depuis un mois, je ne dors plus. Je veille sur ces nuits. Attendant patiemment le moment où elle va se réveiller de cet éternel cauchemar. Elle hurle son prénom, comme pour le rappeler à elle, mais il ne revient pas.

Et soudain, je me mets à supplier le ciel pour qu'il revienne. Pour qu'il panse ses blessures. Pour qu'il la calme. Je ne lui pardonnerais sans doute jamais ce qu'il lui a fait, mais j'ai besoin de lui car il est la cause et le remède au chagrin de ma fille.

J'ai peur. Je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Et cette peur me rend irrationnel. Les cris reprennent, le cauchemar de mon ange recommence.

*

***

*

**_5. La Tristesse ( Bella)_**

** ** **

S'il ne voulait pas me transformer pour permettre à mon cœur de battre alors pourquoi est-il parti ? Depuis un mois il n'est plus là et depuis un mois mon cœur ne bat plus. Je me sens seule. Si seule.

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais ressenti ça, et je ne le souhaite à personne. Personne n'a le droit d'avoir aussi mal. Et pourtant, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Beaucoup de personnes ont beaucoup plus mal que moi en cet instant et ça me fait me sentir encore plus mal. En plus d'être triste, je suis égoïste. Mais je n'y peux rien.

J'ai l'impression de vivre dans le noir permanent. Mon emploi du temps se décompose de manière précise. Je me lève le matin, je vais au lycée, je fais mes devoirs et je m'assois devant la fenêtre. Pendant des heures. Et j'attends. J'attends que le temps passe. J'attends que la peine s'en aille. Que la douleur s'estompe. Mais rien ne se passe. Le temps semble être immuable depuis qu'il n'est plus là.

Je ne parviens même plus à prononcer son prénom tellement j'ai mal. Trop de choses se bousculerait dans ma tête et serait le témoignage de quelque chose de passé. D'un temps où j'étais encore heureuse. Mais je ne le suis plus. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Vide de toute espérance. Vide de tout espoir aussi.

Alors je contemple cette fenêtre, espérant sans doute le voir arriver, me souriant, me disant que ce n'était pas vrai, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais le trou au fond de ma poitrine me rappelle que ce n'est pas un rêve. Mes réveils aussi. Toujours de la même manière. En larmes. Je ne pleure que la nuit, espérant que mon père ne l'entende pas. Mais il est toujours là. Et je m'en veux, je ne suis que plus triste de savoir que je lui cause autant de soucis. Alors la douleur se fait encore plus forte.

Cette douleur pèse sur mes épaules. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli. D'avoir au moins cent ans. Ou plus.

Je ne vis plus depuis deux mois.

Je survis.

*

***

*

**_6. La Remontée_** ( Bella) :

** ** **

Je survis.

Et pourtant mon père veut que je vive. Et pour cela, il veut que je retourne vivre chez ma mère. Mais il en est hors de question. Je refuse de quitter cette ville que j'ai pourtant détestée au départ. Je suis ici chez moi. Et même si je me sens mal, je dois reconnaître que vivre ici le rapproche un peu de moi. Même s'il n'est pas là, son souvenir hante les couloirs de mon lycée.

Pour le rassurer, je sors avec Jessica. Et ma malchance joue encore contre moi. Pourtant, pour une fois, pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sens mieux. Je le vois, il est là.

Il est possible que je devienne folle. A présent, j'ai des visions, je vois Edward Cullen me dire de faire attention à ma vie. De me protéger. Alors, si c'est le seul moyen de le voir, je vais tout faire pour que cela continue. S'il faut que je me mette en danger pour qu'il daigne apparaître, je vais le faire. De toute façon, ma vie est fade sans lui et il me faut quelque chose pour me sentir revivre. Même si ce n'est que de l'adrénaline.

Voilà, depuis un mois Jake retape ces vieilles motos que j'ai trouvées. Bientôt, je pourrais en faire, bientôt, je le reverrais. Mais en attendant, je me rends compte que Jake est quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment. Il est un nouveau point lumineux dans le ciel noir qu'est ma vie en ce moment.

Peu à peu ce point lumineux grossit ; il grossit pour devenir mon soleil. Quand je suis seule, le me sens encore vraiment mal, seule, triste et vide. Cependant, quand Jake apparaît dans mon paysage, je me sens mieux. Je ne suis plus au fond du trou, je suis un peu plus haut. A un niveau intermédiaire. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais c'est mieux, beaucoup mieux.

*

***

*

**_7. L'Acceptation (Bella)_**

** ** **

Le temps faisait peu à peu son œuvre et je me rendais compte de la réalité des choses.

Pour eux, je n'étais rien qu'une simple petite humaine. Ni plus, ni moins. Et ils étaient des Dieux, des étoiles, mon idéal. Les avoir perdus m'avait donné l'impression d'avoir perdu ma vie.

Et pourtant… pourtant, la petite humaine avait eu le droit pendant quelque temps de côtoyer les étoiles. La chute n'en avait été que plus difficile. Mais j'étais heureuse à présent d'avoir eu ce privilège. J'avais fait parti de leur vie. Même si aujourd'hui toutes les traces de leur vie avec moi avait disparu, même s'il avait tout enlevé, tout fait disparaître, il n'avait pas pu m'enlever mes souvenirs de ces temps heureux.

Je savais que je devais vivre à présent, et même si cela était douloureux, je le faisais, tant bien que mal.

La petite humaine allait se relever et après avoir danser avec les vampires, elle allait marcher auprès des loups pour retrouver goût à la vie.

*

***

*

**_8. Le Pardon_** ( Bella):

** ** **

Courir. C'est ce que je fais depuis des heures maintenant. Je cours après le temps. Depuis qu'Alice est revenue, depuis que l'on a reçu ce maudit coup de téléphone. Depuis que Jake lui a annoncé cela. Je courre. Je courre pour le sauver. J'enfreins toutes les règles, mais ça n'a aucune importance.

En une journée j'ai vécu plus de choses qu'en une vie. Et à présent, je pose le pied en Europe, en Italie, pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ne sais pas si je reverrais ma famille et mes amis. Je ne sais rien de tout ça. Mais en ce moment, ça n'a aucune importance. Je sais que les Cullen seront là pour expliquer à mon père comment il a perdu sa fille. Je ne sais pas s'il me pardonnera, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Avec le temps, il se fera à l'idée que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui.

La course me semble interminable.

La voiture est bien au dessus des limitations de vitesse, mais ça non plus ça n'a aucune importance. Mon cœur bat aussi vite que les kilomètres défilent. Je lui en veux tellement en cet instant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'a quittée, je lui en veux. De quel droit peut-il penser que le monde peut tourner sans lui ?

De quel droit peut-il penser que les générations futures n'auront pas la chance de le connaître.

Je courre à présent, réellement, au sens concret du terme. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je cours sans tomber. Comme si la peur me rendait cohérente dans mes mouvements.

Il est là, à l'autre bout de la place et soudain, toute cette colère s'en va. Tout ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers mois s'envole, la douleur, la tristesse, le trou au fond de la poitrine. Je lui pardonne tout. Et je cours car je comprends que le monde ne peut pas tourner sans lui.

Mon monde ne peut pas tourner sans lui.

*

***

*

**_9. Quête du sens_**_ (_Edward).

** ** **

La quitter a sans doute était la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Et pourtant, ma vie s'avère être très longue.

Je pensais pouvoir la protéger, je pensais qu'elle passerait à autre chose. J'espérais qu'elle m'oublierait et qu'elle vivrait heureuse. Mais il n'en avait rien été. Elle était restée cloîtrée chez elle. Elle avait fait des choses toutes les plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Et maintenant, elle en arrivait à sauter du haut d'une falaise.

Etait-ce de ma faute ou non ? Cela n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je ne pouvais pas concevoir le monde sans elle. Qu'elle vive loin de moi était une chose plausible mais qu'elle ne vive pas ; c'était tout simplement inconcevable.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas morte. Non, elle était là, dans mes bras, dans cet avion qui nous ramenait chez nous. Elle avait traversé l'océan pour me sauver la vie. Elle avait enfreint toutes les règles qu'on avait pu lui imposer pour me sauver. Et je ne savais pas comment la remercier.

Pendant des mois, je n'avais été que l'ombre de moi-même et aujourd'hui, je revivais. Ne serais-ce que le fait d'avoir revu son visage me faisait revivre. Et j'étais de nouveau heureux. Je n'avais pas pu faire le deuil de notre histoire et je ne le pourrais sans doute jamais. Mais j'avais appris au moins deux choses. La première. Que je sois avec elle ou non, elle serait toujours en danger à présent et il valait mieux que je sois près pour la protéger. Je ne m'éloignerais plus jamais d'elle.

Et la seconde c'est que ma fragile petite humaine ne l'était pas tant que ça. Elle avait traversé un océan pour me retrouver. Elle avait défié les vampires les plus puissants au monde. Elle avait défié la colère de son père et ce, uniquement pour moi. L'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi la rendait forte et je me sentais fier de cela. En un sens, je la rendais forte. Bella était ma vie et cette rupture m'avait fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle et qu'il en allait de même pour elle.

*

***

*

**_10. La Sérénité( Bella) :_**

** ** **

Nous étions de retour chez nous. Ma vie allait reprendre son cours normal. Il était revenu et j'étais de nouveau heureuse.

Pendant un moment, j'avais eu la peur irrationnelle que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. La peur de n'avoir jamais été en Italie, de n'avoir jamais rencontré les Volturis, de ne l'avoir jamais retrouvé. Mais la punition infligée par Charlie me ramenait à la réalité. Si j'étais punie c'est que j'étais réellement partie pendant trois jours. Et si j'étais partie c'était pour le sauver.

Ainsi, le voir se tenir face à moi, le sentir m'embrasser, sentir le trou de ma poitrine se résorber n'était pas un rêve. C'était bel et bien terminé. J'allais de nouveau vivre, j'allais revoir mes amis, j'allais sortir, et j'allais pouvoir me serrer contre mon petit ami. L'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop attiré par mon sang. Le mettre en colère avec mes requêtes.

J'allais de nouveau pouvoir goûter au paradis et partager leur monde.

J'allais devenir l'une des leurs.

Et il me proposait de devenir un membre de leur famille.

Il me proposait de devenir son épouse.

Il me demandait en mariage.


End file.
